


Unspoken

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, quarantine mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Unspoken

It had been another late night at the office. 

Ryan had dragged himself into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug again. He usually tried to stay away from the stuff as it caused him to be jittery, but working close to deadlines was an exception. He leaned against the counter, the mug feeling heavy in his hand. Shane soon appeared as well, wearing a similar weary expression as he refilled his own mug. 

"I'd say I'm almost done, but I feel like I've been saying that for the past two hours," Ryan had grumbled. 

Shane hummed in agreement, leaning on the counter as well. "Well who starts a company without being unhealthily obsessed about their work anyway?" Shane quipped, giving Ryan a small smile. 

Ryan returned the smile in kind. Shane's voice had taken on that same soft, warm quality that it did when he was tired. There was always a tinge of sweetness to it that made Ryan's fingertips tingle. Shane was holding Ryan's gaze with that one look of his, eyes so intense that it held Ryan captivated, a heat so tantalizing that Ryan was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

It all made Ryan's heart pound so loudly in his chest that he faintly worried Shane could hear it. 

And then Shane would lean closer. 

And Ryan would feel himself do the same. 

Slowly, aching slowly, Ryan would begin to be able to smell the woodsy scent of Shane's soap mingled with whatever his sweaters smelled like; he would start to feel the warmth of Shane's body nearly touching his own, feeling like his skin might burn if he were to touch, but that only made him want it more. He would hear the slight quickening of Shane's breath as he drew nearer. 

It was a dance they were both familiar with, steps that felt well worn into their feet. 

And then there it would be. Right in front of them. The do or die moment. The very last step of the dance. The decision of whether or not to cross the line that would change things forever. 

And then came the retreat. 

They would both pull back. Shane's scent would grow faint, his breath a deep inhale and then silence. Then one of them would inevitably make some light, random quip and they would both go back to work. 

It had happened again, right before the entire world had gone into self-isolation. 

Ryan and Shane were waiting in a video call for Steven. They had sent him the link and he had told them he would be a little late. 

"How long is this thing gonna last?" Ryan complained. "Netflix is gonna run out of shows." 

Shane shrugged. "Maybe it will be longer, maybe it won't. Pandemics are tricky that way." 

"Pandemics are tricky that way," Ryan repeated. "See this is why you shouldn't go into politics." 

"Because I'd be giving the people the same answers they've already been given?" Shane returned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, exactly," Ryan smirked and Shane smiled back at him. 

They were quiet for a few moments and then Ryan sighed. "But wouldn't you rather know the answer than sitting around and wondering?" 

He met Shane's gaze and there was that look again. Even through the webcam Ryan could feel it washing over him. 

They both knew Ryan was no longer talking about COVID-19. 

But this time, Shane didn't give him an answer.


End file.
